The use of parts located on the main body either in the fuselage in the case of aircrafts or in the body in the case of automotive vehicles is frequent in the design of aircrafts, ships, automobiles or other types of vehicles.
These parts, including most of the hulls used in the different types of vehicles mentioned are intended for purposes such as the following:                Covering objects located in the outer part of the larger surface, minimizing the aerodynamic drag.        Changing the aerodynamic features in certain areas.        Improving the appearance of the product.        
In the known art, the design of the surface of these parts is a very complex and expensive process entailing a significant part of the total manufacturing cost, especially if it must respond to aerodynamic conditionings.
The present invention is aimed at solving this drawback.